User blog:Anonymous230385/San Esperito "rare vehicles"
So I've been thinking about compiling a list of rare vehicles, like unmarked MVs with mounted guns and the rare San Esperito Military Fusilier Commander in Some Like it Hotter. The bolded vehicles are the ones that you can obtain *Devil's Drop Zone: Agency cargo plane and MV and 3 San Esperito Military Cutler Bullhorns. Also one of two times you can find Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comets *Breakout: Agency Triereme - RC Athena and two Guerrilla Battaille GPT-6s *The San Esperito Connection: The unmarked MV with a mounted gun facing backward *Test of Loyalty: Montano Cartel Shimizu Tumbleweed and Battaille GPT-6 *Good Cop, Bad Cop: La Honradez and police Delta 5H4 Boxheads *Some Like it Hotter: San Esperito Military Fusilier Commander *Brothers in Arms: Armed Meyer Compact T and Shimizu Tumbleweed with the mounted gun in the back *River of Blood: Black Hand Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s and Delta 5H4 Boxhead. "#57 locomotive" reappears in Guadalicano Choo Choo *Field of Dreams: Rioja Cartel HH-22 Savior and AVIA with crop-spraying equipment *Love is in the Air: Agency Huerta PA51 Aztek *Guadalicano Choo Choo: Agency HH-22 Savior and "#57 locomotive" reappears *Some Enchanted Evening: Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador *Streets of Fire: Black Hand Fukuda Buckskin Trappers and Meister ATV 4 *Dismissed Without Honors: San Esperito Police Department MV *Sink the Buccaneer: Unmarked Ballard Centronel AAWV-21, San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA gun, Underwater Scooter and Mendoza's destroyer *Taking Out The Garbage: **Pt.1: Agency Jaeger 5FJ 7 and Unmarked Ballard M5B1 Scout driven by Black Hand Tank Commander **Pt.2: Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet **Pt.3: Excelsior *Others: **'San Esperito Military "police" vehicles: Apache Army Model 842, Huerta Mesa, Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact, Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special' **'Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (Guerrilla) Stinger GP' **Black Hand Ballard series armored vehicles, Harland series armoured vehicles, Jaeger 5FJ 7, Attack helicopters (Delta 5H4 Boxhead, Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, Delta MAH-15 Chimaera), Rotor industries ATRV, Stinger GP, MV. **'Unmarked MV with a mounted gun facing forward' **Montano Cartel Ballard series armored vehicles (without M5B1 Scout) **Montano Cartel Delta MAH-15 Chimaera **Possibly more Notes: *The AVIA with crop-spraying equipment will lose its equipment when you put it in a safehouse. *The Guerrilla Stinger GP spawns at safehouses upon obtaining the rank of "Captian" but after you promote again you will NEVER find this vehicle again, so saving one in a garage IS EXTREMELY NECESSARY if you want one after "Capitan" *The Black Hand versions of the Rotor Industries ATRV, Stinger GP, and MV spawn during liberations of villages, towns, and cities, but after you liberate every last one of them, if you still haven't saved one by then, then you'll have to extremely lucky during heat level 4 and/or 5 to obtain one of these again *I (User:Anonymous230385) can be proven wrong so if you can find more vehicles I can most certainly add them *The following vehicles MAY NOT EXIST. If they exist, CONFIRMATION IS NEEDED: **Black Hand HH-22 Savior + Jackson JC - 2 Alamo Category:Blog posts